Rocking on the Edge
by LostLyra
Summary: Merlin just realised, hovering over the vulnerable looking Arthur – that half or more of the girls would want this, and probably some of the boys in the castle. How did he get himself into having sex with the Crown Prince of Camelot? Slash - Merthur


Yo all:

Wow - this has to be one of the longest oneshots I've ever written!! I did enjoy writing this but I'm a little bit nervous because it's my first ever full on slash with two male/male's (I've written kisses before, but nothing ever this dramatic!).

This is a thank-you gift for IceQueenRia for my amazing birthday pressie fanfiction bettween Merlin/Arthur. (It twas HOT XD!) So I've written one for her.

Please tell me what you all think and if you want me to write more, beacuse there are so many amazing Merthur stories out there that mine feels a little insignifigant!

I hope you all enjoy - and gets a little steamy towards the end!

Read on!

* * *

"Oh Prince _Arthur_," not _again_, it had been like this all night. He breathed in and steadied the raging emotions threatening to boil over in his chest. Shutting his eyes tightly he bit the inside of his cheek – knowing that the grooves of the golden platter he was holding were going to imprint into his hands. "Tell me how you defeated the dragon…" the annoyingly high, too fake voice sounded again.

"Well," the cocky voice of the Prince replied. _His_ prince if you might add (and no – he didn't deserve to be a proper noun). "There he was, right, rearing over me," the eavesdropper shut his blue eyes tightly, trying to prevent himself from strangling the prat. "And there was this big booming voice, DEATH TO CAMELOT!"

There was a gasp. "Oh Arthur! What happened next – it must have been terrifying," opening his eyes the manservant saw the _annoying_ woman in question preening at _his_ Arthur's deep red tunic, _he'd_ picked that out thank-you-very-much! He was over dramatising it again. The beautiful woman next to him was preening him softly, flattering her eyelashes and the deep (seducing) purple dress showed a substantial amount of cleavage, that she was constantly flashing into anybody's face that would look. She curled a lock of deep brown hair around her pristine white fingers, and once again fluttered her eyelashes. The young warlock gritted his teeth. If she did that to Arthur one more time he would take the knife that her brother Bedwyr was holding and… well his brother was quite attractive.

"Blessed, yeah right," his old friend came up, his long coloured cape flowing majestically behind him. The warlock turned to see _Knight Lancelot_ grinning at him. "How _you_ doing?" he clapped the manservant on the back, a grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" the blue eyed man asked.

"I have won the heart of a beautiful woman," his eyes landed on the dark skinned servant woman standing patiently behind her mistress – her eyes connected with his, a faint blush spread across her cheeks, and she smiled shyly back. Merlin grinned smugly at the pair – at least they had each other – and Lady Morgana had Sir Leon. Without thinking he let out a sigh.

"Still haven't done anything about your blatant affection for the fairer sex?" Lancelot asked, tilting his head in Arthur's direction, and the pair watched as the young man did an over dramatisation of him slaying the Dragon – the one that _HE_ told to leave and never come back – _clottpoll_. Venetia giggled, impressed by the things that Arthur _obviously_ didn't do – he was knocked out cold for Camelot's sake! He sighed. "Merlin – it looks like Lady Morgana wants to smash her face in," Merlin looked over to see Morgana clench her knife so hard that her knuckles went white.

"She can join the queue," Merlin replied. "If I hear that laugh one more time-" there was a high-pitched giggle. "Right!" he swept – as majestically as he could with his gangly limbs and uncoordinated body – towards the table. Gwen caught his eyes, and smiled, beckoning him over.

"You'd better do something about Lady Venetia, I think that Mi'Lady might throttle her if there aren't restraints-"

"Manservant, more wine," Owyn, a dark haired, knight commanded. The people from the Skelia kingdom didn't treat their servants well – so why should they treat the ones from the neighbouring kingdoms well? The bright blue-eyed servant paused, wondering whether he should answer to the Knight's rudeness – but he was a servant, and Uther would probably put him into the stocks if he knew that the _guests_ weren't getting the best treatment that they deserved.

"Yes My Lord," Merlin dipped his head, placing the tray down and picked up the wine jar, his arms struggled slightly under the weight – and Gwen's instincts told her that there would be trouble.

"Hey Arthur?" Knight Owyn butted into Arthur's conversation with Venetia (to which she pouted and – even though he was a little tipsy – Arthur seemed to be quite relieved). "You know how much a slave like this would get on the market?" Merlin was shocked to see _his_ Arthur's face scrunch into a frown, and was about answer the question, but a furious and bored Morgana snapped.

"Merlin is not a slave!" she snapped. "He's loyal and faithful. Merlin would do anything for any of his friends," the Knight was quite taken aback by the onslaught from the Lady of the Court. Without any word Morgana stood, and turned to Gwen.

"Gwen I'm going to socialise for a little bit," and she dropped the tone of her voice. "I'm sure that Lancelot would like some company," Merlin grinned mentally as his best friend's face exploded into colour.

She dipped her head and did a small curtsy. "Thank you My Lady," she turned to Arthur. "My Lord," and then left – heading straight for her Knight.

"Arthur?" Lady Venetia asked, her flute-like voice trilling annoyingly in his ear. "Would _you_ like to dance?" hope exploded in Merlin's chest as the Prince seemed to look hesitant – maybe he had more common sense when he was pissed? It wouldn't surprise him.

"Yes don't you think that Lady Venetia would love to dance, Ar_thur_?" his father was swirling a goblet full of deep red wine. "I would find it rather pleasing to watch, and I'm sure King Weylin and Queen Lyonesse would love to watch their beautiful daughter dance with my son," he paused. "The _crown prince of Camelot_," the young Warlock suddenly imagined himself turning the King into a frog and drop kicking him out of the highest room in the tallest tower of the castle, into a baking hot midsummer's day – but that would probably get him killed… and that would mean he'd never get to shag Arthur… so it was possibly not the best of ideas. He heard Arthur mumble disgruntled under his breath, and stand up.

"What did you just say Arthur?" Venetia's nerve jangling voice nearly made Merlin loose it.

"That you look absolutely stunning in that dress – and I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of asking you for a dance…" nice save, but the woman's face lit up and she slightly titled her head in the Prince's direction.

"I would Prince Arthur," the two made their way out onto the dance floor. Jealousy reared its ugly head in Merlin's chest as he saw Lady Venetia press herself closer to Arthur. He imagined himself in her position…

… _he would press himself close up to his chest, and listen to the steady beat of Arthur's heart, loosing the race against his furiously drumming one. Maybe he would trip, and Arthur would haul him upright – calling him his idiot and brushing his bangs out of the way… leaning in for a slow and sensual first kiss…_

"Manservant!" the snobbish, over rich tone of Knight Owyn cut through his daydream. "I asked for wine about ten minutes ago!" Merlin snapped to attention and poured the Knight his wine, desperately wanting to impale the twat with any sharp object that he could find.

"Who is that dark skinned girl dancing with Sir Lancelot?" Queen Lyoness's voice cut through his murderous thoughts.

"She's Lady Morgana's maidservant," Uther responded, turning in slight surprise, and ending his discussion about the latest jousting tournament with Weylin.

Merlin bit his lip, refraining from saying anything that could get him decapitated.

"I have to say, a Knight is allowed to frolic with a maidservant once in a while," he received a playful slap from his wife.

"Weylin!" she glowered at him. "They're obviously in love. Look," Merlin's eyes landed on the pair standing close together, Gwen's head resting in the crook of Lancelot's neck, and his cheek resting on her hair. His eyes were drawn to Arthur dancing with Lady Venetia. She was obviously in heaven. Why couldn't _he_ dance with _his_ prince?

Sighing he stood like a loyal black lab behind the King and his cohorts. "Can I have some more wine dear?" the soft loving voice of Queen Lyoness broke him out of his thoughts.

He nodded silently and poured her the drink. He would like Queen Lyoness as a ruler of a kingdom, he decided. "Is she your friend?" she asked, directing her eyes towards Gwen and her Knight.

"Yes, My Lady," he replied. "My best friend," the Queen smiled softly, and nodded.

"Sorry about some of the Knights," Weylin apologised. "They tend to get a little bit," he paused trying to find the words. "Over the top when they're in another persons Kingdom,"

Uther laughed and clapped his good friend on the shoulder. "When you're here Weylin, whatever's in Camelot is yours,"

"You're a good friend Uther, and an even better King," the King of Camelot snorted into his wine.

"Please Weylin, you're flattery is _too much_!" the slow song had stopped on the dance floor and the Crowned Prat and his Slag where gently applauded. He watched and grinned to himself as Morgana took Venetia's place, and started to talk to the Royal Prat. Time seemed to flow faster now another woman was in Venetia's place and Merlin was sure that she wasn't going to go and rape Arthur somewhere deep in the castle.

Footsteps sounded next to him and he saw the slightly red nosed, peachy looking Arthur slide into his seat next to the good-natured Bedwyr, unusual for Arthur he looked like he was deep in thought. The Lady Morgana was about to go to her seat, but the Slag pushed past her and sat in hers (Merlin wasn't surprised if Lady Moragna wanted to hang draw and quarter the bitch). The Lady Morgana beckoned him towards her.

"Merlin," she dropped her voice low. "I think that Arthur need to get to bed – if you know what I mean," in other words _he need's saving_ Merlin realised – like he hadn't done that countless times before. "He's too subborn to admit it,"

"Yes My Lady," he dipped his head in a bow.

The Lady Morgana raised her eyebrows. "It's just Morgana Merlin," she winked. Merlin nodded, and smiled, wandering to where Arthur was sitting with his chin resting on his hands.

Merlin put a hand on his shoulder. "Sire, I think that you need to retire to your chambers for tonight. You have the final of the jousting tournament tomorrow morning,"

Arthur was about to say something but Oywn cut him off. "Arthur, if a _slave_ as dumb as _that_ touched me – I would have him beaten, starved then executed, and buried in unholy ground."

The Royal Prat glowered at him, knowing that if he threw a punch he'd start disputes between the two kingdoms. Instead he leaned forwards and hissed harshly, "I think that Skelia kingdom must have been damn well short of decent knights if they'd chosen you!" he left Oywn with a open jaw. "Father – for once it seems that my _idiot_ of a manservant is right. I would like to be in shape for the final of the jousting tomorrow and I would like to retire to my chambers earlier tonight,"

"As you wish Arthur," Uther nodded. "Lady Venitia," Arthur dipped his head and kissed her awaiting palm, to which a giggle was received (Merlin refrained from joining Morgana into beating some sense into her). "Queen Lyoness, King Weylin,"

"Thank you very much for your company Prince Arthur," the Queen replied. "It has been a pleasure to see how much you have matured since we have seen you last," Arthur's ears went pink, remembering the last time he'd met them – he'd been five and constantly found the need to look up Queen Lyoness's skirts (to see if she was hiding a dragon in there – of course!)

"Likewise," the King replied. "You'll grow into a fair ruler," Arthur nodded in thanks and both quickly left the great hall.

"Why did your ears turn red?" Merlin asked interested as the pair made their way down the many corridors of the castle to Arthur's room.

"No need to elaborate Merlin," Arthur replied, pushing the door to his chambers open, Merlin stood a way behind him, staring at his well-formed legs and backside. Yanking his shirt off he gave Merlin a view of his well-toned muscles, and starlings of an eight pack – how was that even possible? "Merlin stop gawking around and get my night breeches," Merlin's vision was suddenly shrouded when the Prince's red tunic covered his face, without thinking he took a deep breath in. "Did you just sniff my shirt?" Arthur asked amused.

The manservant looked at his master. "No, Sire," and proceeded to fold the shirt, trying desperately not to crease it.

"What did you think about the _Fair Lady __Venitia_?" sarcasm was lacing his voice.

Merlin grinned into the draw, and pulled out the Princes breeches. "I thought she was a vision of wonder _Sire_,"

Arthur snorted, and leaned against the cool stonewall of the castle. "Father wants to strengthen the relationship between Camelot and Skelia, I think that he wants me to marry her," everything around Merlin seemed to disappear. He knew that Arthur had to marry some time in his life, and produce an heir to the throne – but _now_? Soon? It was too much for his brain (and his beginning hard on) to take.

"No," he stated.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, slightly worried for his manservant's sudden change in attitude.

"No, you can't – I don't want you to you're…" his hands tugged desperately at his hair, as he tried to desperately calm the raging emotions inside his chest. "I know you have to marry somebody – but can it not be _her_, can it be someone who actually _loves_ you and doesn't want you just for your status, or your money,"

"Merlin what's brought this on?" the prince laughed. "I'm not going to _marry_ her…" but his statement was unheard as Merlin spun around, and the prince was shocked to see angry tears in his manservant's eyes.

"You're so _difficult_! You-you're-I," there was a pause, and then the young warlock lost it. "I can't take it any more!" he yelled. In a split second he rushed up to Arthur and smashed his lips to the prince's.

Arthur blinked, as his manservant's lips landed on his own, they were soft though slightly chapped. His hands moved into the thick locks of his blond hair – and his straining hard on pressing against his thigh.

This was _amazing_, Arthur's lips where surprisingly soft, and weather worn – but _perfect_. He knew that he had to make his last, and delved his hands into the thick soft blond locks. Shutting his eyes he nibbled his princes bottom lip. He felt no response. He was _dead_. Pushing himself back he stumbled away, not noticing the prince's shut eyed longing expression. "I've got to go," the embarrassed man explained.

"Merlin?" the prince asked. Merlin ignored him, reaching out for the door – his freedom. "Merlin _STOP_!"

The manservant flinched, and pressed his face against the cool wood of the door, stopping the tears trying to stream down his cheeks. "Yes Sire?" he choked out.

"Turn around," Merlin's body tried to disobeys, but his brain and feet had other ideas. He spun robotically round, and kept his eyes to the floor. "Sire?" his hands clenched at his sides, and didn't notice the prince moving slowly towards him.

"I don't want to marry her either," his voice was soft – though a little confused.

"Then who do you want to marry, sire?" Merlin's voice was choked with emotion.

"Mer_lin_ you _are _a idiot aren't you?" he titled his chin up so dark blue eyes met the crystal sky. Merlin nearly came in his pants then. He looked so beautiful. He leaned forwards but stopped, a hair's breath away from Merlin's awaiting lips, whispering three words. "Kiss me Merlin," the warlock took his chance.

He pressed his lips carefully on the other mans; waiting for recognition that he had done it right. His prince showed him that he had by delving his hand into the soft locks of his manservant's hair, and pressing himself against him. Merlin groaned and nibbled the prince's bottom lip. He gasped, and pulled away, his chest heaving.

"Sorry sire," Merlin apologised, and was about to pull away further, but realised he couldn't as Arthur's hands where still entangled in his hair.

Arthur looked at him; the crystal blue eyes had dropped down a shade into cobalt blue, embedded with lust. "I was thinking," he took a deep breath. "That you're wearing to many sodding clothes,"

The young warlocks knee's nearly collapsed at the sound of his deep sex filled voice. "Then – uh," his tongue had stuck to the roof of his mouth. "Well…" his reply was stopped as the uniform he had been wearing for the feast was ripped off, and thrown across the room – he'd managed to avoid the trousers, and the prince attacked his neck. "_Sire_," Merlin hissed as the prince left a rather large mark on his collarbone. _Gwen's going to ask in the morning_, he thought. Then a small spark in his brain told him that _he_ wanted to be in charge, and pulled the blond up roughly so his lips could attack his again. Even though Merlin thought he was in control Arthur managed to guide them both towards the bed.

Soft blankets and pillows surrounded him as he fell onto the prince's bed with the future king on top of him. The pair pulled away from each other, and blue eyes met with blue.

"_Sire_," Merlin hissed, as Arthur placed kisses down his bare chest. "_Sire_!" it came as a strangled shout when he lost it, and his seed spurted out into his breeches.

"Merlin?" the warlock ducked his head embarrassed.

"Sorry Sire, I've destroyed it," he was about to try and struggled to get out from under the prince.

"Listen Merlin," the prince gripped his arms and looked at him. "You where possessive of me – so I'm being possessive of you," he attacked Merlin's lips again and the dark haired boy couldn't disagree. Pushing himself into Arthur Merlin slid his hands down the prince's back, and started to rub traces on the small of it. Arthur groaned, and his hands dipped down into Merlin's breeches, pulling them off in one quick movement. Grabbing his cock lightly Arthur gave it a small squeeze.

"GUH!" electric shocks ran through Merlin and he pulled back from the kiss. The hand moved slowly up and down, guessing what he liked from the other boys reaction. "_Sire_!" Merlin's hips bucked forwards, and Arthur shockingly realised that his did do. "Stop!" Surprising himself Arthur did as he was told.

The warlock rested his head on the pillows and looked up at the deep red coloured canopy adorning his Arthur's four-poster bed. He desperately tried to steady his breathing – and once he got it fully under control he moved up onto his elbows. "Wait a minute, Sire," Merlin commanded and shuffled off the bed, looking for something. Arthur crawled onto the spot where he had just been, and sunk into the warmth from Merlin's body. Letting out a slightly relieved laugh Merlin pulled something out of one of the draws in Arthur's cabinet – and Arthur suddenly realised that it was his… well. He took a moment out of his embarrassment to admire Merlin walking towards him, his semi erect penis being his most prominent feature at this present time. As he raked his eyes down his manservant's chest he saw the beginning of a six-pack and well formed four-pack – he always took Merlin to just being skinny.

Swallowing Merlin rested his knees on the side of the bed. The young warlock placed the jar of oil onto the bed and leaned over Arthur. "Sire?" he asked, fingers skimming the waistbands of the other mans breeches.

"Merlin…" the darker haired man took it as a request as the prince's hips rose towards him, and he slipped off the other man's breeches, wincing as they landed on a bowl sending it clattering onto the floor. Merlin was about to go and pick it up but Arthur let a feral growl escape his throat. "If you dare go and pick that up Merlin you'll have me to answer to,"

"Yes sire," Merlin obediently replied. He couldn't keep his eyes from straying down otherwise they'd be glued to the pretty large sized erection standing proudly to attention in front of him. Getting the small bottle of _The Prince's 'Special Oil'_, Merlin unscrewed the cap and swirled his fingers around the inside, giving them a generous coating. "Sire, have you ever done it this way before?"

Surprising him the blond haired beauty turned his head to the side, so Merlin couldn't look him in the eyes. "I've never done it any_way_ before…" the young warlock couldn't hide his surprise.

"I'll go…"

"Don't Merlin," the prince grabbed his wrist. "I want you to be…" he trailed off. "I sound like a bloody girl!" he groaned and covered his face with his arm. Merlin grinned at him and removed the offending limb, leaning down to kiss him.

"You look as beautiful as one too Sire," he replied teasingly, pressing his lips to the softness of his cheek.

"One word like that and I'll put you in the stocks!" the prince suddenly felt Merlin's fingers creep near his hole, and shied away. "What are you doing?" he yelped in surprise.

"I've got to loosen you…" Merlin couldn't help the blush that spread along his cheeks, and down his neck. There was silence. "Are you ready for this Sire?" he asked gently. The blond nodded, and Merlin pressed one finger into the tightened bundle of nerves. The prince let out a startled cry, and Merlin withdrew. "Sorry,"

"No – do it again," he prince commanded, and Merlin (like the obedient servant he was) obeyed. He pushed a finger into the tight opening again, and watched in amazement as the prince groaned, his eyelids fluttering shut. Merlin moved the offending digit, gently widening his master's entrance.

"Merlin I think I'm going to!" the prince let out a cry as Merlin gently inserted another finger. The king's seed exploded over his chest, and the other man collapsed.

"Are you alright Sire?" Merlin asked worried about the lack of response.

"I swear Merlin – if you _dare_ stop," the voice came out as a hissing breath. "I will _kill_ you," grinning to himself Merlin ran his hand down the prince's flaccid member. Relishing in the smooth skin under his hands. After a dozen strokes it began to get harder again, and Merlin continued his gentle pulsing at the same time. The prince started to mewl, and his hand searched for the warlocks cock, his strokes beating in time with the other mans.

"Merlin," it came as a strangled gurgle. "I need you inside me now," Merlin tensed.

"Are you sure Sire?"

"Yes, do it!" realising his hands from the inside of his prince Merlin gently removed Arthur's hand and slathered his own member in generous amounts of the oil. It was his first time as well, and he wanted to make it as painless as he could for the both of them. Releasing Arthur's swollen digit he hovered over the prince, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Merlin just realised, hovering over the vulnerable looking Arthur – that half or more of the girls would want this, and probably some of the boys in the castle. Arthur's eyelids were half closed, and his mouth hanging slightly open. Leaning forwards Merlin pressed gentle kisses to either side of his mouth. "Ready Sire?" he whispered.

"Hmm," the prince replied, catching Merlin's lips in a heat filled kiss, entangling his hands with the other man's. "Yes," With a quick, but gentle push Merlin had sheaved himself inside the prince. The pair cried out at the same time, their voice's mingled into one word. Merlin waited to let the prince readjust to what he was feeling. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," the prince gasped. "I didn't think that you'd be so big,"

"Size doesn't always matter," Merlin grinned. His hips started to move, and the pair started to grind at a steady pace. It was continuous and loving, and they found a rhythm all to their own. Merlin jerked into Arthur trying to be gentle, but failing. He leaned down for a kiss and was surprised when Arthur whispered for him to go faster, before claming his lips in a desperate soul-clenching kiss. Both moaned as Merlin sped up the pace, he was sure that the bed started to creek and rock at the same time. Drawing away from the assault on his lips Merlin buried his face into Arthur's neck; peppering light kisses over the reddened flesh. The prince buried his hands into the warlock's hair and bucked upwards, sending both of their adjoined hands to his swollen member and joining the pace.

Merlin felt the coil that was wound tight in his chest was about to come undone. He picked up his pace even faster and squeezed is eyes shut – wanting to let go as soon as Arthur did. The prince nuzzled his face into Merlin's neck and let out a strangled cry.

"Merlin! I think I'm going to-" his release was signalled by a long string of unrecognisable curse words as he exploded onto Merlin's chest. The slimmer man came a second after him, and Arthur felt like he'd just spurted his seed up into his chest he was so deep.

Merlin collapsed onto the prince, knowing that he would be able to take his weight. After coming down from his utopia he took in a deep breath, and rolled off. He was about to shimmer out of the bed, but a warm sweaty hand on his wrist stopped him. "You're staying," the prince commanded, rolling over so his back was facing him and Merlin's arm was tucked securely into his chest.

"But Sire," Merlin protested. "I have to-" the prince turned his head, making his bangs flop adorably over his eyes.

"I'm commanding you to stay Merlin, and you _will_," he turned so his back was facing him once again and pulled Merlin closer.

The young warlock sighed, feeling sleep overtake him. "Yes Sire," he pulled the blanket over each of them and whispered a little incantation to blow out the candles in the room.

"What was that Merlin?" the prince asked, snuggling into his hand.

"Nothing Sire," the darker haired man was beginning to feel the dregs of sleep beginning to overcome him. "Night Sire,"

"It's Arthur now Merlin," the prince replied burrowing back into the warlock and snuggling back into his shoulder.

"Night Arthur," Merlin sighed, and buried his head into _his_ prince's shoulder. There would be repercussions of what had just occurred in the morning, but he'd just have to make this last.

_Lady Venetia missed out on a good show_, he thought and chuckled into the prince's shoulder.

"What are you laughing about?" Arthur's sleep filled voice filled his ears.

"Nothing you need to know about _Sire_," he murmured, stroking his hair as the prince fell asleep.

"It's _Arthur_, and if you dare stroke my hair one more time you're not getting sex for a week,"

"There's going to be more?" Merlin's cheeky voice sounded in the darkened room.

"Shut up Merlin," and Merlin grinned as his eyes gently drifted closed and sleep, and the warm body of his prince enveloped him.

_In your face Lady Venetia…_

* * *

So what do you think? It was a first time Slash fic and first time wrighting sex on the internet – although I've written it on another site, but that was ages ago. I couldn't resist writing a tispy Uther. And I loved writing the overprotective Merlin!

Please say if any character was OOC, and as you lot probably guessed it was slightly AU.

Please review because as I said earlier I was really nervous about writing this fic.

Hope you enjoyed it IceQueenRia – all for you.

_Well I'd better get back to revising now! (I don't think that'd Merthur is acceptable for a A level English Lit exam on Tess and Owen!)_

Thanks,

LostLyra


End file.
